A granada
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Na Segunda Guerra Mundial, todo soldado japonês carregava uma granada extra para suicidar-se. Numa viagem em busca de Ikki, Shun pára num pequeno restaurante para almoçar, mas o dono do estabelecimento começa a atacá-lo, aparentemente sem motivo. O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? Leia a fic para saber!


**A granada**

* * *

Durante minha viagem em busca de niisan, parei num pequeno restaurante. Era uma porta esmagada entre duas construções, que levava a um salão no piso superior, mal iluminado e com cheiro de fritura. Havia poucas mesas disponíveis, e a maioria estava ocupada por homens que pediam mais bebida do que comida. Ao lado de uma senhora atrás do balcão, uma pequena televisão transmitia o noticiário.

Um velho veio pelo acesso dos funcionários e passou a conversar com a senhora. Depois eu descobriria que eram casados. Em seguida veio até a minha mesa, trazendo o cardápio. Peguei a refeição mais barata possível, pois já estava quase sem dinheiro para me alimentar. Recebia uma ajuda de custo mensal do Santuário e dependia dela para sobreviver. Saori já tinha me oferecido a mesma quantia que recebia antes de ser reintegrado ao Santuário, mas achei melhor recusar, em respeito aos colegas cavaleiros que não tinham esse privilégio.

Senti uma desconfiança vinda daquele homem; algo que só se explica pela intuição. Não é um sentimento que se percebe na expressão corporal, mas pela própria aura da pessoa. São coisas que deixamos registradas na memória para depois nos perguntarmos o que o outro pensara de nós.

A senhora me trouxe a água que pedira. Fiquei aliviado, pois não tinha bebido nada desde manhã. Pediria mais uma garrafa antes de ir, pois ainda precisava caminhar alguns quilômetros até a casa de um conhecido de Saori que me hospedaria de graça, apenas por uma noite.

Ele me trouxe o pedido aproximadamente quinze minutos depois. O que se espera numa situação assim é receber a comida e ver o funcionário do estabelecimento continuar com seu trabalho, de maneira discreta. No entanto, ele puxou a cadeira oposta na mesa e sentou-se, meio de lado, encarando-me sem sorrir. Senti um ar de desafio vindo dele, e fiquei me perguntando por que alguém faria aquilo para um cliente. Assim, eu não soube bem como reagir. Seria falta de educação ignorá-lo e começar a comer. Eu sorri, o que já era um costume, mas não encontrei nenhuma palavra para acabar com aquela estranha situação.

"É divertido?", perguntou o velho.

Além de não saber o que fazer, não soube o que responder. Sua fala não tinha relação com qualquer coisa. Eu só era um cliente como todos ali. Mantive meu sorriso, e confesso que foi difícil.

"Desculpe... Não entendi sua pergunta."

"É divertido?"

Eu me senti ignorado, ao mesmo tempo em que obtive alguma resposta.

"Eu estou escutando bem. Só não entendo o que quer saber. Divertido em relação ao quê?"

Ele me encarou como se eu fosse um bandido. Então se levantou subitamente, voltou para o balcão e entrou na cozinha, deixando-me com um ponto de interrogação. Esperei pelo seu retorno, mas logo me cansei. Voltei-me à refeição, que já começava a esfriar.

Talvez ele tivesse me confundido com alguém. Podia ser isso. Tão logo abracei essa possibilidade, senti-me reconfortado. Não quis continuar pensando no estranho senhor; estava mais interessado em rastrear o cosmos de niisan e ir atrás dele. Não nos falávamos desde a Guerra Santa. Fui engolindo a comida, enquanto relembrava os primeiros momentos logo depois de retornarmos do Hades. Eu não sabia como tinha conseguido ficar de pé até então.

Estava na metade da refeição quando o velho retornou. Veio em passos resolutos, carregando uma faca já velha, mas certamente afiada. Levei um susto quando o vi erguê-la na minha direção, e levantei-me da mesa. A senhora gritou e pediu-lhe para parar. Os homens entraram em pânico e correram na direção da porta. Aquele homem era são o bastante para me preparar uma refeição, mas loucamente tentou me esfaquear na barriga. Segurei-lhe a mão armada e imobilizei o outro braço.

"Pare, senhor! Está assustando todos!"

"É divertido?"

"É lógico que não! Ninguém está se divertindo aqui! Solte a faca. Solte."

Em vez de me obedecer, ele me encarou, ainda mais furioso do que antes. Ele me respondeu gritando, com sua face a menos de vinte centímetros de distância. Senti sua saliva respingar no rosto.

"Pare de dizer besteiras! Você é o último que não pode dizer isso!"

Eu o encarei de volta. Olhei duro, ao mesmo tempo em que achava aquela situação muito estranha. Eu só agia assim no campo de batalha, nunca fora. O olhar de bravura, aquele que se usa de resposta para um inimigo que ameaça matá-lo, definitivamente não combinava com um pequeno restaurante.

"Eu garanto que posso. Não quero ver mais sangue na minha frente. Já vi demais. Solte, por favor. Solte, senhor."

Talvez fossem as minhas palavras, talvez fosse o meu olhar; mas o velho afastou a faca cuidadosamente e recuou.

"Termine de comer e vá embora daqui. Não quero um moleque tão ridículo em meu restaurante."

Nunca gostei quando a irritação me subia à cabeça, ainda que fosse inevitável de vez em quando. Aquela ofensa ressoou em minha mente, enquanto o homem voltava para a cozinha e a senhora vinha, dobrando o corpo em noventa graus e pedindo perdão. Senti raiva pelo insulto, pois não tinha feito nada de errado. Soltei a respiração e olhei para a idosa. Tive pena dela.

"Por favor, por favor, perdoe o meu marido. Por favor..."

Quando pessoas que sofriam demais falavam comigo, sempre era educado. Fossem inocentes ou inimigos, todos precisavam sobreviver no mundo. Por isso, embora não conseguisse imaginar o fardo alheio, sempre tentava ser gentil.

"Não se preocupe, eu já o desculpei de coração."

Eu não menti, pois o perdoei assim que vi o rosto dela, deformado pela dor.

"Perdoe o meu marido... Não precisa pagar por nada. Perdoe-me."

Dinheiro não era bem a minha preocupação naquele momento. O espaço do restaurante tinha mudado radicalmente. Era como se o cheiro de fritura fosse a própria dor daquele casal. Senti vontade de saber mais sobre o velho ranzinza; certamente haveria de existir nele uma explicação inteligível para tudo.

"Será que não teria como me dar permissão para entrar um pouco na área restrita? Eu gostaria de conversar com ele. Claro, se não puder, eu entendo..."

"É melhor que não. Por favor, sente-se. Perdoe-nos. Sente-se, por favor."

Fiquei um tanto decepcionado com sua resposta, mas não insisti. A pobre senhora estava constrangida demais, e eu não seria a pessoa a piorar as coisas. Obedeci, e ela imediatamente entrou na cozinha, deixando-me sozinho. Olhei para o meu prato, mas já estava sem fome. Mesmo assim, continuei a engolir a comida.

Um tempo depois, ela retornou com mais pratos. Aquela devia ser a sua maneira de me pedir desculpas, e foi a minha vez de me sentir constrangido.

"Senhora, não precisa fazer isso... Eu não estou chateado. Por favor, não se incomode."

Mas ela me empurrou a comida, mesmo assim. Agora seria uma ofensa não comer, enquanto que, para o velho que me odiava, devia ser um absurdo receber tal tratamento. Eu não queria, mas tive de engolir mais do que era capaz.

Enquanto eu me esforçava para fazer aquilo tudo passar pela garganta, a mulher entrou na cozinha e discutiu alguma coisa com o velho. Eu não consegui entender o que diziam e nem tentei aguçar os ouvidos. Tinha de engolir um prato enorme, ainda intocado. Àquela altura, já estava arrependido de ter entrado no restaurante.

O homem retornou, carrancudo e com o olhar hostil. Novamente me perguntei o que fazer. Eu podia ignorá-lo, mas isso talvez lhe causasse o sentimento de inferioridade. Por isso, decidi terminar o que ele havia começado.

"Senhor, poderia me explicar o que quis dizer? Por favor."

Ele ficou em silêncio, me encarando. Até parecia estar me ignorando. Resolvi insistir.

"Senhor, eu realmente não entendi. Nunca vi o senhor, por isso não entendo o que tem contra mim. Sou só uma pessoa comum e estou aqui de passagem. Sou jovem, talvez por isso não consiga entender sua raiva. Eu peço, por favor, que me explique, de forma clara. Eu estou disposto a ouvir."

Independente do que eu pensasse, ele certamente me via como um tolo. O dono suspirou alto, sem esconder sua decepção, e pegou uma garrafa do alto da prateleira. Veio até minha mesa com um copo, sentou-se na mesma cadeira de antes e serviu-se de sakê. Esperei, curioso.

"Jovens como você mereciam mais do que uma facada. Jovens inconsequentes, que pensam que sabem demais. Pensam que é divertido, pensam que viram muito."

"Por favor, explique isso. O que penso que é divertido, e o que penso que vi muito?"

"Você mesmo disse", respondeu o velho, enchendo o segundo copo. "Disse que viu muito sangue... Só porque foi macaco de circo ali. Não viu nada. Nada!"

Quando o velho apontou para a televisão, as coisas finalmente começaram a fazer sentido na minha mente. Ele estava falando sobre o Torneio Galáctico, que muitos criticaram por ser uma forma brutal de entretenimento. E o fato de me criticar era porque tinha visto, também, muito sangue. Tudo ficou claro, e com poucas palavras. Para pessoas como ele, eu devia mesmo parecer um grande tolo.

"Ah, finalmente entendi... Entendi. O senhor tem razão, tem toda a razão. Eu fui mesmo um macaco de circo por algum tempo. Lógico, tive os meus motivos. Eu estava procurando o meu irmão, e achava que o encontraria ali. Mas... eu não queria realmente participar daquilo tudo."

"Tolo."

Agora ele parecia mais calmo, e eu já não estava mais irritado. A esposa me trouxe chá verde. Eu realmente fiquei grato, pois sentia que explodiria se comesse mais um grão de arroz. Por algum tempo, ficamos em silêncio. Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Podia até contar sobre as guerras pelas quais tinha passado, mas achei que não valeria a pena. Foi o velho que voltou a conversar.

"Pra onde está indo?"

"Para o norte. Meu irmão está em algum lugar por lá."

"Ainda está procurando por ele?"

"Eu o encontro às vezes. Mas, sempre que arranjo a oportunidade para falar com ele, ele desaparece. É uma pessoa de poucas palavras e que não gosta de lidar com os outros. Mas eu vou atrás dele, porque gosto de pessoas, e preciso delas."

"Não tem família?"

"Só ele. Desde que nasci, só ele."

"Você é um tolo. Ele não quer te ver."

"Pode ser que sim... Mas ele me ama e, no fundo, não me quer longe dele. Se eu continuasse minha vida ignorando-o, ele não se sentiria amado por ninguém. Por isso eu viajo atrás dele de vez em quando. Assim que o encontro, ele volta a desaparecer, porque não quer me machucar. Um dia talvez ele não tenha de sofrer tanto."

O velho respondeu com um suspiro:

"Eu não entendo."

Poucos entendiam. Talvez nem eu entendesse.

"O que você faz pelo Japão?"

Eu sabia que aquela pergunta apareceria em algum momento. E já vinha preparando uma resposta. Mas quase não respondi, porque minhas palavras desapareceram da mente. Fiquei um tanto frustrado, mas precisava agir rápido. Procurei outra resposta, mais imediata:

"A mesma coisa que faço por toda a humanidade."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Agora, parecia estar mais interessado em mim, porque endireitou a coluna e apoiou os dois braços sobre a mesa, em vez de um.

"O que um tolo como você faz pela humanidade?"

Uma pergunta como aquela não era fácil responder. Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro, eu era só um.

"Eu... não faço muita coisa. Mas... em linhas gerais, quando as pessoas pensam que não há mais esperança, eu apareço para mostrar-lhes uma saída."

"E existe saída para mim?"

Era um tom de desafio, isento de raiva. Ele simplesmente se colocava como o exemplo-mor de alguém que não tinha esperança de ter paz, por motivos óbvios. O caso dele era, de fato, muito difícil. Eu não podia negar, pois um cavaleiro era aquele que dava esperança às pessoas. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não havia nada a ser feito por ele.

"Deve existir. A esperança projeta desejo realizado no futuro. Ele pode ou não acontecer. No passado, não existe esperança. Mas enquanto respiramos, a esperança existe. Para isso, temos de olhar para frente, não para trás."

"No meu caso, isso é difícil."

"Eu sei. Para mim, também."

Ele suspirou, recostou-se à cadeira e cruzou os braços.

"Desculpe por ter te atacado. O que vemos na televisão é diferente do real."

"Eu entendi por que me atacou. Não estou chateado."

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Shun, senhor."

"Diga-me, Shun... Existe esperança para você?"

Não consegui evitar um sorriso, atingido por uma pergunta tão afiada quanto uma espada. Era um sorriso para esconder o sofrimento, um sistema de defesa que acionamos quase que involuntariamente.

"Não sei."

"Existe esperança para a humanidade?"

"Também não sei."

"Então por que diz às pessoas que existe esperança?"

"Porque, se eu não dissesse, elas não teriam forças para continuar adiante. E, se elas não tivessem força, eu também não teria. E se ninguém se forçasse, mais crianças como a que eu fui nasceriam. Isso me machuca."

O velho sorriu, pela primeira vez.

"Eu tenho um pedido a fazer para você, Shun."

* * *

Encontrei com niisan três dias depois, felizmente. O cosmos dele sempre estava em movimento, mas, por algum motivo, ele não se mexeu depois que conheci o dono do restaurante. Devia ter percebido que meu cosmos se agitou ao ser atacado pelo velho, o que não era exatamente algo para se preocupar. Ele sabia que eu estava bem. Não me perguntou nada quando nos encontramos; apenas parecia estar me esperando.

Pudemos finalmente conversar um pouco. Não foram exatamente diálogos extensos. Na verdade, não nos falávamos muito porque palavras eram quase desnecessárias. Sabíamos exatamente o modo como cada um pensava.

Quando nos aproximamos da praia, lembrei do pedido do velho. Tirei da mala o objeto que ele tinha me confiado, com todo o cuidado. Niisan estranhou-o.

"Shun, isso não é uma granada?"

"Sim, daquelas bem antigas, da época da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Provavelmente nem vai detonar se eu tirar o pino."

"E o que você está fazendo com ela?"

"Um senhor de um restaurante do caminho até aqui me pediu para me livrar dela de uma forma segura. Acho que detoná-la no mar é o melhor jeito."

"E o que um velho como esse estava fazendo com uma granada? Não me diga que ele a guardou para..."

"Aparentemente, sim. Naquela época, todo soldado precisava carregar uma granada extra, que não era destinada à luta. Em vez de render-se ao inimigo, ele cometia suicídio. Esse velho não deve ser muito diferente de nós, não? Eu me pergunto quantas vezes ele pensou em tirar esse pino depois de o Japão ser derrotado... Quantas vezes questionou o significado de todo o sangue derramado e de todas as crueldades que foi obrigado a fazer em nome da sobrevivência? Tenho certeza de que ele manteve essa granada para poder acabar com tudo se por um acaso desistisse de seguir adiante."

"Então... Ele quer continuar vivendo."

"Não sei se foi algo que eu disse..."

"Você quer ajuda?"

"Sim."

Tomei impulso e atirei a granada o mais distante possível. Eu tinha um bom arremesso, pois era o mesmo movimento para jogar as correntes. Niisan lançou um pequeno golpe de cosmos e detonou-a. Os estilhaços até pareciam fragmentos de fogos de artifício, com a diferença de não reluzirem. A chuva de pedras pontilhou o mar, que logo retornou à calmaria. Niisan e eu ficamos observando a água parada por um bom tempo. Enquanto ela permanecia igual, o céu mudava de cor rapidamente.

"Estou pensando em me mudar para a ilha de Andrômeda, definitivamente", contei. "June e eu."

"Então não vai ter tempo para ficar correndo atrás do seu péssimo irmão."

"Eu nunca tive um irmão péssimo. Só o melhor."

Niisan sorriu e fitou-me.

"Você pode andar com suas próprias pernas, Shun. Por que continua vindo atrás de mim?"

"Porque foi você que me ensinou a andar. Eu quero estar lá para retribuir quando precisar."

Ele voltou a olhar para o mar e soltou um longo suspiro.

"Está bem. Eu irei com você."

"Mesmo?!"

"Não me dou muito bem com a June, mas estarei por perto."

"Obrigado, niisan!"

Ele deu meia-volta e saiu andando. Eu fui atrás dele, como sempre. Ainda tínhamos um longo caminho até o aeroporto, pois ele se recusava a subir num ônibus com outras pessoas. Eu não me importava. O espaço, o tempo, as condições de vida... tudo isso não parecia importar quando eu estava com ele. Acho que se o velho me perguntasse naquele momento se existia esperança para mim, rapidamente responderia que sim. Afinal, niisan finalmente decidira seguir adiante, depois de tantos desencontros. Eu finalmente me senti tranquilo e confiante.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
